shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenichi Jenezad
Introduction Jenezad was born in the island called, Shinpaku. There only live 200 people. The island was attacked by pirates, so Jenezad and his family ran away to an unknown island. Appearance Jenezad is a slim yet muscular man. He wears a red band around his forhead, and a black scarf around his belly. He wears baggy pants, and no shirt as he can control the weather. He has a sword hanging down his left side. Personality Jenezad is very calm and polite. He never start a fight by his own free will. He is very openminded. He gives his oppenents a chance to quit before it turns ugly. He will never kill anyone. He is also pretty stupid. Coming up with stupid ideas. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jenezad often uses his DF with his sword. He direct a thunder down to his sword, and then redirect it to his oppenent. Marksmanship Jenezad isn't seen using a gun. Hand to Hand Combat Jenezad has never trained in any form of martial arts. One of his biggest weaknesess is his hand to hand combat skills. Physical Strength Jenezad's physical strength is neither helpfull nor a weakness. He never see a fitting scene to use his physical powers. Agility Jenezad is very fast and flexible. He is seen in various occation to have outmatched a soru user in speed. His speed comes from his various attempts to hit his father, a master soru user. He hit his father only once. Since then they have never done that training again. But Jenezad knows that his father is much faster than him. And that he let him hit him. Endurance Jenezad has never tested his edurance. But he is now impervious to heat, cold and lightnong to a certain degree. Weapons Jenezad is fairly skilled at using swords. Swords have always been his favorite part about fighting. It always helped him when stronger oppenents challenged him. Devil Fruit Tenki Tenki no Mi Tenki Tenki no Mi (lit. Weather Weather Fruit) is a Paremecia-class devil fruit that allows the user to control the atmosphere to manipulate the weather around them. Type: Paremecia Jenezad is very good at ising his DF. He has mastered it to the point that he can make the rain boil and the lightning even faster than usual(but onnly a little). Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: N/A Busōshoku Haki: N/A Haōshoku Haki: N/A Relationships Crew Jenezad is the only person in his pirate crew. Family Jenezad has a close bond to his parent. No siblings. Allies/Friends N/A Enemies Marines History Jenezad had a rough childhood. His family moved very often and he did not have enough time to make new friends. He has always been alone. The only friends he had was his parent. But that were enough for him. Quotes *"I would rather die than kill." *"What to do? There is only one cop of sake left... Let's split it in two." Fun Facts *Jenezad has never had a boner. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance